Wouldn't It Be Amazing? Sidney Crosby  01
by lilicandifornia
Summary: so this is a 3-5 part ONE SHOT about Sidney Crosby. I basically set this in real time, and if you enjoy the story message me because i might make this into a whole series. thank you
1. Wouldn't It Be Amazing? Sidney Crosby 01

Sidney sat on the cold seat, the snow was coming down pretty hard by this time. He hadn't expected this, Sidney rubbed his hands together and blew hot air into them to keep it warm. He looked at the big analog clock hanging, it read 8 on the dot. He expected her to walk through anytime.

Then she did.

She had worn over-the-knee black boots and a short trench coat. A tiny rolling suitcase followed her, she looked as if she was lost. Sidney only sat there, mesmerized as she ran over to him, having finally saw him.

Kay hugged him tightly, Sidney half-hugged her, still mesmerized. She hadn't changed much, her sleek black hair had gotten longer, straighter. Her cheeks blushed a light rosy pink against her pale skin. It was clear she hadn't expected the cold, Sidney put his hands on the small of her back and took her suitcase. He led her to his black Mercedes and she got in the passenger seat while Sidney put her suitcase in the backseat. It had felt good to see her, too good; let alone hug and embrace her.

As Sidney drove her back to his house, the newly-purchased house that he was so proud of. Kay and him took the time to catch up, and warm up. It felt as if he was catching up with a childhood best friend that he hadn't seen in forever, when in fact him and Kay had only been friends for a short while, a few months. In fact, they weren't friends at all before, they had befriended each other in one night and he had tried to hold on to her ever since. His efforts proved fruitless, and before long Kay had moved away to a new city for a job opportunity. But Sidney always suspected more, Kay had been through a lot just before she moved, their relationship hadn't made it any easier.

It had been unexpected for Kay, for Sidney to invite her to Nova Scotia. They met when he lived in Pittsburgh, she was a friend of a girlfriend of one of Sidney's friends. Kay and Sidney exchanged names and small talk but that was about it. It wasn't until one night, small talk turned into personal confessions and a few beers had done it. Sidney couldn't forget her ever since, he would have let her go had she given him a proper goodbye or a cutoff but Kay offered none. Leaving Sidney wondering if she felt the same thing he did that night.

Kay was telling Sidney about her new job in the big city, laughing about some incident she had when she just moved there because she didn't know how the transit system worked. Apparently when she got off the subway she was at the edge of the city and used all the money she had for the date to take the taxi back. Resulting in missing her date and never hearing from the guy again.

"I guess I'm just not meant for a relationship." Kay said, half-joking. "So how are you? Mr. Big-shot! You know, I was watching the final game between America and Canada, and I was the only one who wasn't totally upset when you scored the final goal! You got me in trouble!"

"Trouble? How?" Sidney humoured her, his minds drifted back to the winter Olympics. It had been one of his proudest moments, scoring the goal that wins the championship for your team is equivalent to finding the cure for cancer. It brought a smile onto his face.

"Well, no one would speak to me for a week, I got called a traitor!" Sidney looked over at her, amused contrast of seriousness and happiness on her. Kay was looking out the window, having never been in Canada before. The city was dark, but alive. Everything passed by like a streak of blur. "Besides, you were my friend so I couldn't exactly trash you along with my friends."

Sidney's heart stinged a bit upon hearing the word "friends". One of the reasons Sidney invited her to spend the week with her was because he wanted to get everything in the open, if she really didn't think anything of that night then he would have been contempt. But Sidney was the kind of man who needed a definite answer, and he certainly wanted an answer from her.

When they finally arrived at his house, Kay walked out and got her suitcase, even though Sidney was about to do it for her anyways. He hadn't played out how things would be once she actually arrived, in fact he hadn't played anything out in his head. He figured things would just fall into place, but now he realized maybe he needed to push around a bit.

Sidney opened the delicate doors into his brand new house, there was a fence all over his yard. He had bought it particularly for that reason, he knew of his celebrity status. Most times he would pretend he's just a normal guy but he valued his privacy above all else, and being a person of his status he knew that privacy was a privilege. Something you only obtained by being careful, and most of the time, luck.

Kay walked inside, unbuttoning her jacket and taking it off. Her suitcase laid beside the door, Sidney dried the wheels of it on the carpet in front of the door and took it in. He noticed that Kay seemed very taken in by his house. He had opted for a house that was roomy but didn't look too fancy. He didn't want a house that had 24 rooms and half as much bathrooms. He was one guy, one of each would have been enough.

"Come, I'll show you to your room." Kay followed loyally, Sidney carried her suitcase upstairs, surprised at how light it was. "I hope that's not the thickest coat you have." He pointed to her coat, Kay bit her lips, a habit she had always had.

"Oh boy, I should've warned you about the weather." Sidney said, regretting not telling her. The weather was only going to get colder by next week, it was supposed to snow 20 centimetres. Nearly a feet of snow, at least. Kay had a very apologetic look on her face, Sidney turned around and studied her quickly before putting a hand on her shoulder, suddenly feeling very huge, and said,

"It's fine, you can wear one of mine till you have a new coat. Sorry, Kay, but you're going to have to buy one." Sidney studied her face, the round shape, the tiny mouth that was always a light shade of pink, her cheeks and her almost-dimple, which showed up only when she laughs.

Kay seemed to have sensed the atmosphere, she put her hands on Sidney's arms and he drew away. Not sure if that was her intention or if she meant to move down to his hands. Regardless, he walked her to her room, the guest master bedroom. Which had a washroom attached to it, his room was right across from hers. A fair distance, he thought.

Kay walked into her room and put her coats, along with her scarf on the queen sized bed. She sat on it and sinked a bit in the soft material, leaning back and using her arms to support herself. Sidney fought the urge to jump right into the bed beside her, instead, he rolled her suitcase into the room and left it beside the bed. Giving him the opportunity to sit down beside her. Kay had worn a white ruffle top with a short grey cardigan over it, her cleavage was showing a bit when she leaned back. Sidney simply sat there, admiring her. Kay leaned back up, and faced him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Sidney shrugged nonchalantly.

"But promise me you'll be honest." She pointed her finger at him, Sidney quickly brushed it down with his hand. Heck, for her he'll promise anything.

"I will, I promise."

"Why did you invite me to stay with you?" Kay's face was completely serious and attentive. Sidney looks at her, wondering if he should just tell the truth right then and there, then decided against it.

"I haven't seen you in a while, besides, I finally get two weeks off before going back to Pittsburgh and I figured we might as well catch up. You said you've never been to Canada, I thought this was a good idea." Kay didn't look convinced, he could tell she was going to keep pushing until she got the real answer. Her long straight hair was a bit messy now, Sidney brushed a piece from her eye, he felt slight goosebumps as his finger touched her skin.

"Mmm, ok." To Sidney's surprise, Kay didn't. She laid on the bed and closed her eyes, Sidney suddenly felt very awkward sitting there, watching her sleep felt very intimate and personal, even though she wasn't technically sleeping.

"Um, are you hungry?" he made an attempt to make things go back to normal, whatever what was.

"Yeah, I'm famished!" Kay jumped up, full of energy. That's one of the things Sidney loved about Kay, you could never stay mad at her because she had this air of youth around her. Even though she was 20 years old, Kay had finished university just this year since she went to university at 17 instead of 18. She had received an offer in Cleveland, Ohio and without so much as debating it she took the job, only informing her friends and family, and Sidney a week before her departure. It had seemed so out of character for he to do that, it left mostly everyone puzzled. Since then, her and Sidney had IMed, texted and even called but that was about the end of their communication. Just a month ago Kay had called Sidney out of the blue. Their conversation lasted the entire night, which resulted in Sidney going for a full day of training running on Red Bull and coffee. But during their conversation Sidney had realized that despite their physical distance, Kay had somewhat become his best friend. He told her everything, and she had always listened with an attentive ear and offered great advice. Most importantly, it seemed she wasn't overwhelmed by his fame, by who he was. She treated him like a normal person. Normalcy, was something Sidney had come to cherish by those who gave it to him. Aside from family, he didn't receive that from anyone.

During their overnight conversation, Kay had mentioned that she was off from work for a week and wanted to go travel. But couldn't think of where to go on such short notice, Sidney had the same week off plus one more, he said he was planning to go back to Nova Scotia and offered it to Kay. After some persuasion and making plans, she finally gave in.

This would be the first time they saw each other in over a year.

Sidney had been both happy and nervous to see her, he wasn't sure if it would be awkward. Not that they wouldn't have anything to talk about, he knew everything about her life and she did his. But the even that happened before she had left was almost considered taboo, Kay made no mentions of it, ever, and Sidney wasn't sure how to bring it up.

Kay stood up from the bed and opened her suitcase, in it were clothes, and what resembled a makeup bag. She took a pair of sweats out and a short sleeve t-shirt, which Sidney presumed were her pyjama. Even though he seriously hoped she had something warmer. Kay seemed to think the same thing as him.

"this won't keep me very warm…" her voice lingered off as she started looking through rest of the stuff in her suitcase, Sidney got off the bed and looked down at Kay, she was searching through her clothes like someone looking for gold.

"I'll lend you one of my shirts." Kay looked up, her face full of curiosity. "I hope you like wearing jerseys." He smiled, and so did she. Kay stood up and started taking off her cardigan, revealing her arms and a considerable part of her cleavage. It wasn't slutty, it was more sensual. Something she'd wear to a date, Sidney imagined. He walked out of her room and straight across to his, Kay followed slowly behind. His bedroom was a bit bigger and a lot more colourful. He had pictures on tables in frames, and posters and three jersey framed on the wall. Sidney looked in his drawer before drawing out a Penguins jersey, it was slightly worn and smelled like fabric softener. He lend it to Kay, who took it and felt the material with her hands. It was surprisingly warm.

"I hope you don't mind me sleeping in this, it feels so comfy." Sidney did not mind one bit. "I'm going to take a shower, do you mind?"

"Oh no, go right ahead. What would you like to eat?" Kay stared at him for a second before realizing what he was talking about. Suddenly her face got a bit red.

"Oh it's ok, I'll help you make dinner first then." She always got embarrassed over the silliest things.

"Don't worry about it silly, I don't have much right now, I hope you like pasta, I can make a mean fettuccini alfredo. " Actually that was the only thing he had right now, the sauce is pretty much pre-made and ready to serve.

"Sounds great!" Kay sounded genuinely interested, as if it was the best thing she was ever going to eat. "You sure it's alright?"

"You're such a worry head. It's fine." With that Kay smiled, and walked up to him slowly. His jersey in one hand and her other hand tugging on one of the layers of her shirt.

"It's nice to see you again, really." Kay hugged him, this time he hugged back, embracing the moment.


	2. Wouldn't It Be Amazing? Sidney Crosby 02

Sidney opened his fridge and looked inside, it was almost empty, just like he expected.

This house was more like his vacation home, he lives in the States for the most part, but when he gets the chance he'll always come back. Living by the ocean was something that was irreplaceable, the sense of peace and serenity it gave him was something Sidney held close to his heart. Living here kept him sane, to put it simply. Sidney was always careful to not buy too much food whenever he stayed here. Just enough for the duration of the stay, since one stinky block of cheese taught him a lesson he'll never forget.

Sidney took the bag of pasta from the drawers above, and found fettucini sauce in a glass jar, he had bought it and never opened it. Probably the only reason it hasn't gone bad yet. He put the pasta in a big pot of water that was close to boiling, the whole time performing this act of cooking absentmindly.  
He was playing it out in his head now, how he would bring everything up to Kay. She was the kind of girl who, if she didn't want to talk about something, there is no way you can bring up the topic. Which made this more awkward, a part of him wonders if she even remembers that night. He didn't want to scare her away but he couldn't keep holding on if there was no point. As the pasta finally turned al dente, he scooped it out and separated it onto two plates.

"Smells great!" Kay's voice interuppted him, he turned around and was in temporary shock seeing how she dressed. Kay had worn Sidney's jersey, with nothing under it. Her hair was still wet and fell in loose, messy waves. She had worn a pair of sweats which hid her slender figure, sadly. More comical though, was the fact that the jersey was almost long enough to reach her knees, reminding him of a kid playing dress up. Kay had come up beside Sidney and smelled the sauce, making a pleased face when she did. Sidney scooped the sauce out with a spoon and threw it onto the pasta, the sauce was suppose to be heated up but the hot pasta was already melting it.

"Not much of a cook tonight, sorry" Sidney said to Kay apologetically, he was sure that she was hungry, plane food wasn't much, most times it wasn't any. Kay's eyes were practically glittering at the sight of the pasta, to Sidney's surprise. Sidney walked automatically to the couch, in front of the flatscreen TV, then realized that might've been inappropriate. He turned around,

"Do you want to eat at the dinner table, like a proper dinner? Or you wanna watch TV as we eat?" Kay chose the second, Sidney might've been actually surprised if she chose the first. They made their way to the black leather couch, the kind of couch that when you sit in it you sink a bit, making it feel like you're sitting on a cloud. Sidney handed Kay her plate and she started mixing the pasta with the sauce, he did the same. Sidney turned the TV on, and it flashed to a movie, Ocean's Eleven…or Twelve…or even possibly Thirteen , George Clooney's face came on, along with Brad Pitt.

"OH BRAD PITT!" Kay squealed like a fan girl, while slurping her noodles. Sidney stared at Kay, completely oblivious to her attention. The way she just sat there, wearing his jersey, he wondered if she knew that it was _his _jersey she wore. With the letters 87 and CROSBY on the back, maybe she does know and doesn't care, or maybe she worn it _because _it's his. The movie played on, now there was like 10 men standing, with one guy speaking Chinese, the other men seemed to understand him perfectly.

"Are you only watching because of Brad Pitt?" He asked her, she was barely halfway through her food, Sidney was almost done.

"No…he's just a bonus."

"You're telling me you actually like this guy who cheated on his wife of…a long time for some woman he just met?" he couldn't bother to actually know how long Brad Pitt was married to Jennifer Aniston. Kay simply stared at him, her eyes were bigger than it usually was, she looked almost hurt.

"I don't like him, he's just impossibly handsome. Big difference." Kay said nonchalantly, signalling the end of this discussion. But Sidney decided to push his luck.

"Not even, would you do what Angelina Jolie did and seduce him even though he is happily married and has a wife?"

"No, but if he hooked up with Angie then that must mean he's not happy in his marriage." Kay defended, Sidney couldn't understand why she was defending a guy who was clearly a bastard. He got up, feeling thirsty, and asked Kay if she wanted a beer. That was all he had in his fridge, no milk, no juice, since they can all go bad.

"I don't know if I can finish a whole bottle…" she said, biting her lips again. God, when she did that it took all of his willpower not to just grab her and kiss her.

"We'll share then, that alright?" she nodded, then turned her attention back to the movie. Sidney wondered randomly which Ocean's this was.

"It's Ocean's Twelve, by the way." Kay said when Sidney walked away. Sidney looked back in amazement, but didn't ask.

It was well past 11 when the movie ended, Sidney and Kay had downed one beer each by this point. Turns out Kay could finish a bottle of beer, something Sidney knew from a long time ago. Kay started flipping through the channels, seemingly indifferent to every single one. She had a bottle of beer in her hand, and was sipping it slowly. Sidney saw her like this, and it reminded him of that night. She was exactly like she was now, minus the jersey.

_December 17, 2009_

Sidney Crosby helped Kay out of her car, she was practically sleepwalking, she has no idea of how she made it back to her apartment nor does she even remember why she is so drunk and sleep-deprivated. Sidney took her purse and started looking for her keys, her purse had 5 inner compartments and another 4 outer compartment. Some of them are connected, to Sidney he might as well have been looking through a maze. He didn't want to stay out in the hall too long, for people might see them together. In this city, he was well recognized. Finally, after searching through the fourth inner compartment he took out her keys. There was two, Sidney tried both and found luck with the second one. Kay's entire body was supported by him, her arms was practically dangling on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist and that was the only thing keeping her standing. Her apartment smelled of a unique scent, like a perfume, almost. Sweet yet with a hint of almost a spicy scent. Sidney put Kay down on her couch and she curls into a half fetus position, he looks around for a blanket but couldn't find any. He wonders into her bedroom and grabs the blanket off her bed, he notices a framed picture of Kay and her now ex-boyfriend, Ross. Sidney flips the picture down and walks back into the living room, Kay is sleeping soundly. He puts the blanket on her and considers leaving. But for a reason or another, he doesn't. He checked his watch, it said 2:37am. The weather looked terrible outside, it was snowing pretty heavy and it hadn't been an easy drive here. Plus, Sidney lived on the opposite side of the city, he didn't feel like driving back in the storm.

"I hope she doesn't mind." He said quietly to himself, before sitting on the other side of the couch, eventually falling asleep.

Sidney felt a movement, and slowly opens his eyes. He expected to see the cream coloured walls with the white sheets, instead he finds himself uncomfortably sore, sitting on a couch. He sees the blanket across from him and remembers what happened.

"Kay…" he said, his voice drowned by the silence. As he starts getting up, a figure approaches him. It was Kay.

"Hey, glad you're awake." She resumes her spot on the couch, holding a cup with steam coming out of it. Sidney looks at her, she looks tired but better than the state she was in before. He checked his watch, it was 4:13am. "I didn't expect you to stay here, actually I don't even know how I got here." She was still wearing the same clothes, which means she just got up.

"I drove you, you were pretty upset and I didn't want you to come home by yourself at 2am." He said, Sidney's head was throbbing, he's had a bit to drink as well. He puts a hand to his head, begging silently for the throbbing to stop.

"You didn't have to stay…" Kay said as if she didn't want him to, but her face told a different story. She looked grateful almost.  
"I didn't want to drive back in the storm, sorry, I hope you don't mind."

"Oh no, not at all!" she smiled, Sidney forced a smile back, he realized he was quite thirsty, and desperately wanted whatever Kay was drinking. Kay seemed to have noticed the same thing, and passed her mug to her. "Chrysanthemum tea, it'll warm you up."

Sidney looked at the tea, it had a slight hint of yellow and the aroma smelled subtly sweet. He took a sip, it did taste pretty good. He took another sip before handing it back to her.

"It's embarrassing to say this, but I kind of appreciate the company. And, thank you for driving me home." Sidney nodded in reply. Kay continued,

"You were really nice to take me home, given the state I was in, if I said anything offensive I hope you don't take offence to it."

"Actually you didn't, you did cry quite a bit though." With that said, Sidney noticed her eyes, they were red and swollen. Kay looked away, clearly embarrassed. "For what its worth, I think you're better off."

Kay looked back at him, and gave a smile that would've broken his heart. She looked broken, like a girl trying to smile into a cracked mirror.

"I guess it's better to think that way, isn't it? It'll be easier." Kay said, her tone completely numb. Sidney tried to think of something to say to comfort her, but his mind drew a blank. Sidney's mind played back to their conversation, most of which took place at the bar with Kay downing shot after shot. Sidney had tried to console her, but he didn't expect Kay to confess everything to him.

"You've been through a lot." Was the best Sidney could come up with. Kay stared into her mug, as if the tea could predict her future.

"Did I…say, or tell you…anything?" Kay sounded unsure, she was looking up at him now, her face was a mix of emotions but Sidney couldn't tell what.

"Um…" he considered lying to her, but decided against it. "You pretty much confessed everything to me."

"Oh sweet Jesus…" was all Kay could say, she looked horrified. Suddenly, she got up and walked to her fridge, Sidney just sat there. He has no idea what she was going to do, actually he was a bit scared of her now, for obvious reasons. Kay came back on the couch, a bottle of Corona in her hand. Instinctively Sidney got up and snatched the bottle away from her. As if the girl hadn't had enough to drink.

"HEY! Give that back!" Kay yelled, standing up now. Although physically speaking there was no way she can force him.

"Do you know how much you drank tonight?" Kay gives no reaction. "No!" he said and held the opened bottle of beer high, knowing she can't reach it. Kay let out a noise of frustration then sat back down, slowly, after Sidney realized she wasn't pretending, sat down too. The beer was still in his hand, he noticed Kay's shoulders shaking slightly, then he realized she was crying. Her arms were crossed and she stared off blankly into space.

"Pathetic huh?" Sidney didn't realize what she was talking about, Kay continued.

"My boyfriend dumps me, right after I find out my parents are getting a divorce because my dad had a one night stand with a prostitute." Sidney knew all of that, Kay had confessed it to him in the car right before she fell asleep. Ironically she was laughing.

"You know, I thought surviving through a sickness made a family stronger. I guess my dad couldn't stand the sight of my mom all skinny and worn out from chemo and decided to go screw some slut." Tears were running down her face now, Sidney put the bottle on the table and moved closer to her. He put his arms around her, as if that'll change everything. He didn't want to feel stupid and helpless by just sitting there, Kay leaned into his shoulders but didn't stop crying. She went to grab the beer and this time Sidney didn't stop her.


End file.
